The Warlock
by fangirlx2
Summary: Malec one-shot. Something dreadful happens in battle. What will Magnus do to keep Alec alive?


**AN: IT'S ANNA! YAY MY FIRST PUBLISHED STORY sorry about messing with your feels ;) luv ya twinnnn**

Magnus and Alec have been ignoring each other for the past two months. The war has also been brewing the month and now they were preparing to fight it. They were going to use the binding rune again and Magnus and Alec don't have partners yet and the inquisitor decided to put them together.

PoV Magnus

He hasn't talked to Alec since he broke it off with him, but know they were going to be bond together, sharing powers, fighting side by side in battle. right before the battle, as they were getting there runes drawn on, Alec finally spoke to him. He was so relived to hear his voice he hardly heard what he said. "so, you ready to do this?" Alec had said trying and failing to sound casual. "ready if you are" was the only response he could think of.

PoV Alec

He had tried to talk to Magnus but it didn't go as planned. He wasn't sure what to do know that he was bound to him. He was pretty sure Isabelle had made sure no one paired up with them just so they would have to be together. As the battle come closer he started becoming very anxious with this bad feeling gnawing at him that he couldn't shake.

Finally they walked out to battle, with Magnus beside him. They saw the other army about a football field away. Both army's advanced ready to fight, demons on one side, Shadowhunters and Downworlders on the other. As soon as the two sides collided it was a whirlwind of blades, talons and blood. Both sides fought hard to keep there ground but a demon caught Alec off guard and gave him a slice straight down the abdomen. He staggered not quite comprehending what just happened. He heard Magnus scream like a knife to the skull, and then fell to the ground. Blue electricity crackled through Magnus's fingers. He watched as the warlock raised his hands and shot blinding bright light straight from his hands straight to the demon. The demon exploded to into ash as soon as the light hit him.

PoV Magnus

Ash was raining down around them but he only had one thing in mind, Alec. He crouched before him trying to be calm as he examined the wound on Alec's abdomen. It was very deep and he was loosing a lot of blood. It looked like it went right over his heart. When he looked at Alec's face, it wasn't in pain like he thought it would be, he was smiling. Battle was raging, he was covered in blood, and dying, yet he smiled.

"Why on earth are you smiling?!" he exclaimed.

"Because," he said, "I get to die next to you." He could see the pain in his face but he could see the love in his eyes.

"I love you Magnus," he said,"and I will always love you no matter how many other men or woman you date and fall in love with you will always be my one and only true love."

"Alexander," his voice cracked

"Don't forget me Magnus," he said as he whipped a tear from his face. He could see the light draining from his eyes.

"No, no, no, no this can't happen," he said,"There has to be another way." A tear slipped from his eye and landed on his cheek. He kissed him like they did in the movies, when he pulled away of course nothing happened. His mind race of anything that would save him. Then, when he thought of it, he struggled to remember the words. He managed to remember them and hastily. He spoke the words of the spell, the spell to make Alec immortal.

TIME SKIP

PoV Alec

He couldn't believe the day was finally here, the day was here and he had never been more happy in his life. He wore a simple black tux with a flower tucked into the pocket. he was surrounded by his family fussing over him until it was time to go. he saw Jace and Clary, Simon and Izzy, Jordan and Maia, Luke and Jocelyn and other Shadowhunters were there as well but his focus was on Magnus. The ceremony was short and when it was over he looked down at his hand and examined the rune of wedded union and had never been moor happy in his life than he was today.


End file.
